Training Sessions
by MobBob
Summary: Request by percy30: After dinner, Percy rushes off to meet Chiron for some mysterious reason. Smut.


Annabeth gave Percy an odd look as he shoved his food down his mouth. She looked disgusted as macaroni and cheese fell out of Percy's mouth and down his chin. "Slow down Percy, you're going to choke."

Percy swallowed his food and wiped the cheese off his chin. "Sorry, but I've got to go."

"Where?" said Grover.

Annabeth chuckled. "What, got a hot date?"

"With Chiron." Grover and Annabeth's jaws dropped. Percy laughed. "He invited me over to his cabin for some extra practice sessions."

"Oh," said Grover. "That makes sense."

Annabeth turned to him. "Not really. Why is he scheduling these extra practice sessions?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess with all the drama last year with the lightening bolt and everything, he wants me to be prepared for whatever happens next."

"What about us?" said Annabeth, somewhat angrily. "We were there with you? Are you saying we're not important?"

"No," said Percy. "It's probably because I haven't had as much experience as you guys, so I need the extra help."

"Okay, that makes sense," said Annabeth, who went back to her dinner.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date with Chiron." Grover and Annabeth laughed as Percy got off the table and went off to Chiron's cabin. He paused only briefly to pick up some pasta that had fallen to the floor. Annabeth made retching sounds as he did this, but Percy simply tossed it in his mouth and continued on his merry way. It was late in the day, nearing twilight, and Percy felt a cool breeze going through his hair. He took a moment to admire the sunset, that painted the sky a bright orange. He looked over to Chiron's cabin and saw that the lights were on in there. Percy smiled. He continued over to the cabin and knocked on the door. Two times in quick succession. That was the code.

"Come in," said Chiron from inside the cabin.

Percy opened the door and walked in. "I'm here for our date."

"That's good." Chiron smiled. He stood next to his bed, his hair neatly groomed, and wearing nothing. Percy could see his muscular body. His eyes darted from his chest and down to his abs. A thin layer of sweat covered Chiron's body, glistening in the light of the setting sun. He had apparently just finished working out. Percy wasn't complaining. Chiron noticed Percy sizing him up and chuckled. "I see you're eager to begin."

"Oh yes," said Percy, stumbling to get over to Chiron.

"Well let's start this...training." Chiron took Percy in his arms and the two embraced. Chiron began kissing Percy, first on the lips, and the working his way down his neck. Percy rested his head on Chiron's shoulder and started nibbling on his earlobe. Chiron groaned as Percy did this. Chiron began taking off Percy's clothes. He started with his shirt and then moved his hands down to his pants. Once Chiron had thrown Percy's pants to the corner of his cabin, he began taking off his boxers. Chiron fumbled a bit and Percy had to help him out. Percy tossed his boxers aside, and now Chiron took his hand and grasped Percy's member. He tugged at it violently and Percy felt a surge of pleasure. With his other hand, Chiron stroked himself until he was erect. Percy lowered his head and began kissing Chiron's perfectly sculpted chest. Percy's kisses made it down to Chiron's nipples, which Percy bit. Chiron let out a loud moan, which Percy worried the other campers might hear, but apparently they didn't. Chiron was picking up speed now and Percy felt like he would come at any moment. Chiron seemed to realize this as he stopped, but only briefly. He then picked up Percy in his arms and tossed him on the bed. Chiron leaned down and put his mouth around Percy's erection. Percy gasped as he felt Chiron's tongue massaging his shaft. It wasn't long before he came, covering Chiron's face in semen. Chiron wiped Percy's seed off his face and began stroking himself faster. Soon he came too, covering the floor with his massive load.

Percy groaned. "Gods that was incredible."

"Yes, it was." Chiron went over to the kitchen he had in his cabin. He went to the cabinets and grabbed a roll of paper towels.

Percy got off the bed and went to pick up his clothes. "So, same time tomorrow."

"Oh yes," said Chiron, as he began wiping down the floor with the paper towels. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course," said Percy with a devilish smile on his face. "I wouldn't miss it."


End file.
